Normal control of breathing is a complex process that involves the body's interpretation and response to chemical stimuli, such as carbon dioxide, pH and oxygen levels in blood, tissues and the brain. Breathing control is also affected by wakefulness (i.e., whether the patient is awake or sleeping). Within the brain medulla there are respiratory control centers that interpret the various signals that affect respiration and issue commands to muscles that perform the work of breathing. Key muscle groups are located in the abdomen, diaphragm, larynx, pharynx and thorax. Sensors located centrally and peripherally provide input to the brain's central respiration control areas that enable response to changing oxygen requirements.
Normal respiratory rhythm is maintained primarily by the body's rapid response to changes in carbon dioxide levels (CO2). Increased CO2 levels signal the body to increase breathing rate and depth resulting in higher oxygen levels and subsequent lower CO2 levels. Conversely, low CO2 levels can result in periods of apnea (no breathing) since the stimulation to breathe is absent. This is what happens when a person hyperventilates. Additionally, low blood oxygen levels stimulate respiratory drive, and this mechanism can become the primary driver in patients with chronically high PCO2 levels.
Impaired ventilatory drive can complicate a broad spectrum of diseases in pulmonary, sleep, and critical care medicine. Patients with various forms of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD)—among which can be considered late-stage cystic fibrosis (CF)—can have impaired ventilatory responses when treated with oxygen or narcotics. In obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), intermittent hypoxia associated with impaired short- and long-term facilitation of hypoxic ventilatory drive and with loop gain may predispose to perioperative complications and adverse neurocognitive sequelae. A variety of other conditions with components of disordered ventilatory control—ranging from congestive heart failure (CHF) to Arnold-Chiari malformation—can only be managed with mechanical ventilation. Additionally, endotracheally-intubated patients in the critical care setting who require narcotics for pain control can become unmanageable if narcotic use is stopped, but can fail extubation because of respiratory depression if the narcotic is continued. These pulmonary and critical care issues can be all the more challenging in patients with underlying COPD, CF, CHF, OSA and other conditions affecting ventilatory drive.
Few medications are effective as respiratory stimulants. Methylxanthines can be effective in patients with apnea of prematurity, but are often ineffective in older patients. Almitrine can transiently improve ventilatory drive in adults with COPD. However, the administration of almitrine is associated with the development of pulmonary arterial hypertension and peripheral neuropathy; and it does not affect outcome.
Conditions associated with impaired ventilatory drive are common and have a substantial public health impact. For example, large, population-based studies report a prevalence of moderate-severe obstructive sleep apnea of 2-14% of the American population-depending on age and gender—and prevalence may be higher (up to 38% of men) in pulmonary clinic. A significant proportion of patients with OSA have impaired ventilatory drive, particularly those who also have heart failure. There is a large, unmet need for a safe and effective respiratory stimulant in pulmonary and critical care medicine.
Additionally, commonly used narcotic and benzodiazepine medications suppress ventilatory drive. Specifically, they depress the slope of the relationship between PCO2 and minute ventilation. This is a major issue in several important settings. In the operating room and post-anesthesia care setting, patients may have prolonged respiratory depression associated with pain control. This results in prolonged hospitalizations or early, risky discharge and death. In the chronic pain population—in the Veteran's Administration system, for example—death from nocturnal respiratory depression is at epidemic proportions among patients on chronic opiate therapy. Opiate addiction is also at epidemic levels, and hundreds of young people die annually without an effective emergency respiratory stimulant. On the battlefield, medics can have to choose between excruciating pain and risk of death from respiratory depression. In the Intensive Care population, physicians often have to choose between the risk of being on the ventilator for one or more days and the risk of awaking a patient in pain and distress. This is a problem in patients with a baseline blunted CO2 response, such as patients with severe COPD, CF or other obstructive lung disease. Emergency treatment for narcotic-induced respiratory depression is limited largely to the use of narcotic antagonists, such as naloxone, which are effective at reversing the narcotic induced respiratory depression but also reverse the narcotic mediated pain control, exacerbating the original problem. Further, this treatment is specific to narcotics and is ineffective for benzodiazepine or other sedative or anesthetic induced respiratory depression. A respiratory stimulant that overcomes respiratory depression from any source is needed to address these needs.